


И никогда не возвращайте его друг другу!

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация автора.<br/>Майтимо хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никогда не возвращайте его друг другу!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let none render it back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863081) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



— Ты случайно не ударился сегодня головой, Нельяфинвэ?

— Что? — Майтимо виновато подскочил, вдруг обнаружив, что кто-то к нему обращается. Или его имя упомянули в разговоре? Он совершенно растерялся.

Феанаро вперился в старшего сына пронизывающим взглядом:

— Мы тут обсуждали поставки руды — но может нам стоит обеспокоиться, нет ли у тебя сотрясения мозга?

— Что? — проговорил Майтимо снова, помотав головой. Он был в плену воспоминаний о синих глазах, горящих желанием, о пальцах, в мозолях от меча…

— Да он весь день витает в облаках, — заявил Куруфинвэ с другого конца стола, многозначительно поглядывая на старшего брата.

Феанаро поднялся и, подойдя к Майтимо, положил прохладную ладонь на его лоб.

— На лихорадку непохоже, травм не вижу, — его глаза критически осмотрели сына. — Если только тут не какая-нибудь невидимая и неизвестная мне болезнь, не вижу оправданий твоей невнимательности, Нельо.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Майтимо, опуская глаза. — Меня… должно быть, слегка унесло. Плохо спал прошлой ночью. Прости, отец, я буду внимательнее.

— Нет нужды, — сказал Феанаро, отворачиваясь. — Курво и я держим всё под контролем. Иди отдохни, — он захлопнул папку, лежащую перед ним на столе. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя опять так уносило.

Майтимо машинально встал и склонил перед отцом голову.

— Этого больше не повторится. Спасибо.

Проходя мимо брата, он услышал тихий, на грани слышимости, шёпот Куруфинвэ:

— Интересно, с чего это ты так внезапно потерял сон… Не связано ли это с нашим прекрасным кузеном, который сегодня утром вылезал из твоего окна?

Майтимо, стиснув челюсти, сделал вид, что не услышал его, и покинул зал со всем достоинством, на какое был способен.

-

Оказавшись в уединении своих покоев, он со стоном рухнул на кровать и уронил голову на руки. Он уже давно перерос пылкую несдержанную юность; не было причин так остро реагировать на события прошлой ночи…

Но он никак не мог выкинуть из головы ни поцелуя Финдекано, ни утреннего пробуждения с кузеном, тесно прижавшимся во сне горячей поясницей к животу Майтимо. В ужасе от реакции своего тела — а в этом положении возможное продолжение представлялось слишком легко! — он резко отстранился. Финдекано проснулся и сонно повернулся к нему.

— …дбрутро, — пробормотал он с полуприкрытыми глазами и потянулся к Майтимо лицом… и Майтимо мгновенно скатился с кровати, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение.

— Тебе стоит уйти, пока все не проснулись, — бросил он через плечо, отводя глаза от обнажённой груди вставшего с кровати Финдекано.

— Если ты так хочешь… — проговорил Финдекано так тихо, что Майтимо, натягивавший одежду, едва его расслышал.

— Да, так будет лучше всего, — соврал Майтимо, и Финдекано ушёл, оставив его болезненно возбуждённым и преисполненным отвращением к самому себе.

«А если б я попросил его остаться? — думал он теперь, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. — Ох, лучше не думать». Но не думать об этом было невозможно.

«Мне придётся избегать его, — горестно решил Майтимо, — и ждать, пока чувства угаснут». Он даже представить не мог, сколько же это может занять времени…

-

Как выяснилось, в своём обете держаться подальше от Финдекано он продержался около трёх часов. Он не мог заснуть без того, чтобы его снова не уносило в грезы о Финдекано. В его сне Финдекано снова лежал рядом, но вовсе не спал, а, наоборот, бодрствовал — возбужденный, разгоряченный… Не выдержав, Майтимо вытряхнул себя из кровати и принялся мерить шагами комнату.

Решив, наконец, что его покои — клетка из слишком волнующих воспоминаний, он вытолкал себя на улицу, чтоб проветриться. Однако оказалось, что ноги неотвратимо сами ведут его вверх по холму к дому дяди Нолофинвэ. Он замер перед дверью, собираясь постучать, и только остатки гордости удерживали его от этого. Неизвестно, как долго он бы стоял так, если бы дверь не распахнулась сама, а за ней не обнаружилась бы кузина Ириссэ, в белой амазонке и с луком в руках.

— Ой, привет, Руссандол! — она кивнула ему. — Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

— Почему? — в панике спросил Майтимо.

— Да Турукано сказал, что ты пил с ними прошлой ночью, а сам-то он выглядит как комок шерсти, который кошка не переварила, — она пихнула его луком. — А разве не тебе положено быть самым ответственным?

— Прошлой ночью именно я и был самым ответственным, — возразил Майтимо. — Именно я поймал твоего брата до того, как он поставил на уши весь Тирион, и… — он прервался, внезапно вспомнив, что именно случилось дальше, и что тут-то он вряд ли может выглядеть ответственным в чьих-то глазах. Он сглотнул, но Ириссэ смеялась.

— Ты о Финдекано? — спросила она, сверкая глазами точно того же оттенка синего, что и у её брата, на что Майтимо постарался не обращать внимание. — Я как-то, гоняясь за ним ночью, порвала любимые сандалии, никогда его не прощу! Лучше б он по пьянке ныл, как Аракано, или нудел, как Турукано.

Майтимо улыбнулся.

— Турукано нам вчера читал лекцию о свободной воле и предопределении.

Ириссэ застонала.

— Он невыносим! Ну ладно, я на охоту.

— С Тьелько?

Ириссэ кивнула.

— Хочешь с нами?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Майтимо. — Но передай Тьелько, что отец ждёт его к ужину! — крикнул он вслед уходящей Ириссэ.

— Хорошо! — откликнулась она, уже почти скрывшись из виду.

Майтимо вошёл через оставленную открытой дверь в тёмный прохладный зал и тихонько пересёк его в направлении кухни. Там, за столом, обнаружился Турукано, в опрятной одежде и с приглаженными волосами, но с внушительными кругами под глазами.

— Привет, — произнёс Майтимо, пряча улыбку от глаз страдающего кузена. — Прекрасный день, да?

— Серьёзно? — Турукано прихлебнул воду из стакана и закрыл глаза. — Увидишь Финдарато — передай ему, что я с ним больше не разговариваю.

— Ну, не пристаю, — с сочувствием хлопнув Турукано по спине, сказал Майтимо. — Я просто…

— Ищешь Финдекано? — Турукано стрельнул в него знающим усталым взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век.

Майтимо, твердя себе, что он слишком взрослый, чтоб краснеть, кивнул.

— Там где-то, — махнул рукой Турукано. — Сказал, что должен освободиться от лишней энергии. Не представляю, откуда у него она, — он осушил свой стакан до дна, — выпил-то точно не меньше меня, а ведь ещё догнался омерзительным пойлом твоего братца.

— Финдекано — это стихия, — ответил Майтимо с невольной улыбкой. — Ну, пойду поищу его. Спасибо.

Турукано с отсутствующим видом махнул ему рукой и лёг головой на стол. Майтимо выскользнул через кухонную дверь на задний двор. Огибая газоны, он пробрался в дальний угол сада к любимой рощице Финдекано.

Подойдя ближе, он разглядел под деревьями фигуру с длинными чёрными косами. Финдекано подтягивался, ухватившись за толстую ветку. При каждом рывке вверх косые лучи солнца сквозь листья запускали блики в его волосы, ослепляя Майтимо. Прикрыв глаза от солнца ладонью, он тихо пробирался между деревьями, пока не поравнялся с Финдекано.

Руки Финдекано скользнули по перекладине, когда он заметил Майтимо, и он спрыгнул на землю, тяжело дыша.

— Сколько раз можешь? — спросил Майтимо, махнув в сторону дерева.

Финдекано взглянул на ветку и пожал плечами.

— Двадцать пять или около того. Обычно я делаю подходы по десять и что-нибудь между ними. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Майтимо, глаза его горели вызовом. — Ну, а ты, ты сколько?

Майтимо положил руку на ветку и покачал головой.

— Понадобится другой турник. Этот для меня слишком низкий.

Финдекано застонал.

— О да, напоминай почаще о том, что по сравнению со мной ты каланча! — Он содрал с себя тунику, утёр ею пот с лица и бросил под дерево.

Майтимо осторожно присел перед ним.

— Странно, что ты тут. Я думал, весь день проспишь.

Финдекано помотал головой.

— Не мог уснуть.

Он встретился глазами с Майтимо и тут же отвёл взгляд. Сердце Майтимо беспричинно сжалось.

— Прошлой ночью… — начал он, но Финдекано перебил его.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — спросил он резко. — Что мы просто напились, и… — он нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, — _всего-то_?

Майтимо молчал, застигнутый врасплох тем, как его собственные слова обернулись против него.

— Не знаю, — ответил он наконец. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Финдекано сжал челюсти, и Майтимо увидел, что в глазах его загорелось то самое упрямство, что и на тренировках, когда он выходил в бой против соперников сильнее и выше.

— Это нечестно, — сказал он. — Отвечать вопросом на вопрос! Ради Эру, Майтимо… — и только Майтимо открыл рот, Финдекано торопливо продолжил.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел… — сказал он, с тем же вызовом во взгляде. — Я хотел этого… Я хотел тебя — уже тыщу лет! — он прервался и сжал кулаки. — Плевать, напился я или нет, — проговорил он тише. — Трезвый ли, пьяный ли — я хотел тебя давным-давно.

Майтимо опёрся на дерево в поисках опоры, так как земля ушла у него из-под ног.

— Валар тебя задери, Майтимо, скажи уже что-нибудь! — взорвался Финдекано, и Майтимо, подняв, наконец, взгляд, заметил, как ярко сверкают его глаза и как раскраснелись щёки. Он выглядел так, словно был готов броситься в драку.

Опять, как всегда, подумалось Майтимо, как обычно, он, такой красноречивый, растерял все слова перед Финдекано… Но когда слов нет, действия могут сказать вместо них. Потому вместо слов он склонился вперед, скользнув ладонью на затылок Финдекано, и поцеловал его. Одна рука запуталась в косах, под другой Майтимо чувствовал бешеное биение пульса в вене на шее кузена. Финдекано взметнул руки и яростно ухватил его за плечи.

— Финдекано, — прошептал Майтимо ему в губы. — Финдекано, я…

— Тс-с-с, — прошипел Финдекано, прижимая Майтимо к себе. — А то скажешь что-то, что меня взбесит и всё разрушит.

— Нет ничего более желанного для меня в Арде, чем это, — прошептал Майтимо и почувствовал, как Финдекано улыбается.

— Тогда заткнись и поцелуй меня, — приказал он, и Майтимо подчинился.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. Не могу перестать их писать влюблёнными тинейджерами. Помогите!  
> 1\. Название взято из сборника стихов Уолта Уитмена «Calamus» («Аир благовонный»), который я рекомендую как одну из величайших коллекций гомоэротической и романтической поэзии (к тому же, незаслуженно забытую за прошедшие 150 лет).
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Для перевода названия, в котором использована фраза из стихотворения Уитмена «Эти песни я пою весной», я взяла перевод Б. Слуцкого, прочитать его можно здесь: http://lib.ru/POEZIQ/UITMEN/uitmen_i.txt.  
> 2\. Очередные благодарности sassynails!!!


End file.
